Crazy
by Chloe-lookalikey-reborn
Summary: Clark is kidnapped by a group of completely insane people... their aim? Make supeman insane too. *Finally Updated!*
1. Chapter 1

Lois sat watching Clark's chest rise and fall. She couldn't bring herself to leave his side for a second. She hadn't been there for him before, and now she felt she could never leave him again. He had been in so much pain and torment. He had been put through things no one should ever have to face, and he had to find a way to live again.

She picked up the bowl of water on the table and dabbed the cold flannel on the cuts and bruises on his face. Sighing with regret she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

His eyes flew open and he stared up at her in terror. He scrambled off of the sofa, falling hard onto the floor, but managing to pick himself up and crawl to the dark corner of the living room. Here he brought his knees up to his chest and covered his face in his hands.

Lois let the tears fall freely as she approached his shivering form slowly. 'It's okay,' she said softly. She tried to touch his hand but he yanked it away and cradled it like it had just been burned. He looked into her eyes and she begged silently for him to see the love and comfort she was trying to provide. His eyes squinted and for a moment he seemed to recognise that this was the woman he loved. But a cold and dark cloud passes over his eyes and he began to shake his head. 'No no no no…' he repeated closing his eyes and banging his head against the wall.

Lois turned away. It was like there was nothing left of him.

*********

One week earlier

"I'm sorry Lois, I'll try and be there as soon as I can," Clark said, hanging up the phone.

Lois sat alone in their favourite restaurant, 'The Blue Palm.' It was one saved for special occasions, and tonight was their anniversary. Lois had even bought a gorgeous shoulder strapped blue dress that fell slinkily down her petit form. She knew it'd knock him out if he were here. But he wasn't. Her plate was empty, and she knew she'd have to leave soon or people would really start to feel sorry for her… or think she was insane sitting alone all dressed up. It only took her a while because she still had hope that maybe he'd show up in time for dessert and it could still be romantic. But she was being stupid. She knew this night would go the same as most, and she'd be asleep by the time he got home. She always told him to just wake her up, but he never did. He thought it was chivalry, she thought it was cowardice.

It was hard to ever be mad at Clark, but then she never really was. Just sad. Sad about their life and the situation they had to, no she had to put up with. Disappointment had become a regular thing in her life. And they couldn't even talk about it because it would never change. He would tell her he would try to make more of an effort, but every time he went off to save someone it's not like she could complain.

She sighed, wiped her mouth with her napkin, and finished off the last of her wine. She told one of the waitresses that if Clark Kent showed up, to tell him she had gone home. She hoped that would be enough.

***********

Clark's heart was pounding as he flew over metropolis. That had been a close one. A few seconds later and all those people would have been crushed by that building. As it was, everyone had managed to get out of the hotel safely and superman had managed to clear up the wreckage so that the area was safe. The police investigate the cause or the structure falling down, and the paramedics would be able to treat anyone with minor injuries. Clark could finally go and find Lois and have a nice romantic night. If she even wanted to anymore. He wouldn't tell her but every time he came back and she looked at him with that sadness in her eyes as though she had just spent the last hour trying not to cry, it just killed him. He knew something had to change. He just didn't know what. If only there wasn't just him to do the job. But this was his responsibility only, and he had to continue with it. But Lois' shouldn't have to go through this. She deserved to be with someone all the time. To have a dinner on their anniversary and be adored.

He touched down in an alley he knew was near the restaurant. It was 11, he knew he was too late, but he wanted to indulge a little. He still hoped. He whizzed out of his costume and did up his tie a little, making sure he was totally Clark Kent before he left the alley.

Clark took two steps and then stopped. Had he just heard a footstep that wasn't his own?

He turned around and scanned behind him. There was a women there in the shadows.

"Who's there?" He said in his most demanding voice.

The women giggled but didn't move out of the shadows. Clark started to move towards her when two fairly strong men grabbed his arms. He knew he could throw them off in a second but didn't want to give away his identity yet. They can't have seen him change or they wouldn't think holding his arms was an effective idea.

The women started to come forward.

"Hi, Mr Kent," she said in a sickly sweet voice. He knew she was attractive, even through the unkempt hair and days old make up. She wore ripped jeans and a baggy long sleeved t-shirt. In a strange way she had the same features as Lois, though Lois was much more beautiful.

"What do you want?" He asked, trying to seem more scared than he was.

"I want you to join my club. It won't make sense yet. It will in a week or so of torture. We've all been through it. Some of us because of you, some of us just because. But you're a prime candidate, cause we can see you have a lot to loose to. And that's the only way it works. You have to know."

Clark had heard enough. He kicked one of the men in the shin and through the other one over his shoulder, with just the strength he thought he ought to have if he were powerless.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to report you three to the police," he said matter of factly, as he drew out his phone and began to dial 99… he got so dizzy he couldn't see the screen anymore. Then he was on the floor and the men were kicking him. In the chest, stomach, back, face. He felt a tooth split and wondered how, and then that blood smell came up from all around him, invading his nose, shocking him with the knowledge he was bleeding before he passed out.

***********

Lois woke up alone the next morning. Just another disappointment. She checked the tv news, but nothing about superman. Maybe he just had to save a cat from a tree. She got dressed for work, made coffee, toast and climbed into the car, all the time wondering how long she could put up with the loneliness. She just hoped Perry had a good story for her to work on today.

**********

"I'm telling you there is something in this," Jimmy exclaimed in frustration. "Anna's sister was kidnapped when she was a kid, tortured, and now she's gone again. I did some checking, and the last 7 missing persons had traumatic experiences in the past. Domestic violence, rape, even prison bullying so bad they lost an eye. And they are all gone again. Except…"

"Except what? If you want me to put someone on your girlfriend's case, you gotta tell me everything," Perry said. He didn't seem too impressed. It all seemed a little unconnected.

"Well the really weird thing is, some of the missing people told friends or family that they were being stalked. Said they were being asked to join some club. And they all described this women," Jimmy said, pointing at a picture of an attractive brunette. "She went missing from a mental institution a month ago. She's been in there since she was 17. Chief, she was kidnapped by a psychopath, and they kept her as a play thing for 2 years. Her parents died while she was gone. Her boyfriend married someone else," Jimmy looked like he was about to freak out.

"Look calm down. Okay, I will put Lois on this case."

"Jimmy's face lightened completely. "Thank you chief, thank you."

**********

Clark started to regain conciousness on a cold hard floor. When he opened his eyes he flinched. A man with one eye was laying down next to him with a sick grin on his face.

"Hello Superman," he said, and lifted Clark to his feet, where he tried shakily to keep his balance. His hands were tied tightly together behind his back with rope, and he could feel the occasional drop of blood falling from his wrists. Panic swept through him when he realised what the man had just called him.

"I… I'm not Superman, I'm just a friend of his, I…" Clark was cut off with a punch to the stomach, he doubled over, winded and the man grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up a little. Clark struggled to regain his breathe between coughs.

"Funny really isn't it, that it took a bunch of insane people to figure you out. But when I'd got out of jail something inside me had clicked you see, and I saw everything clearer, and weirder or course," The man babbled at him. But then Clark realised there were a few others in the room. It was like a hostel or something. People of various ages sat on old broken chairs and ripped sofas, just watching, expressionless.

"And then when Sandi found me, and explained to me that we were free. The torture had set us free. We were the only people with our eyes open, and that made us better. And we should find others and make others, because this was how the world was supposed to evolve. It just all fell into place." There were murmurs of enthusiastic agreement.

"Why am I here?" Clark breathed.

"Personally I just wanna see you burn for what you put me through, sending me to jail," the man said, dropping him and turning away. The woman from earlier approached them. She put a hand on the one eye and said softly, "But you have ascended. You should thank him, just like he will thank all of us when he is done and sees what we see. I chose him because he is the strongest man on the planet, and we need him on our side. We need him turned." She strolled straight up to Clark and held his face with one hand.

"And please stop trying to pretend your not Superman," she said sharply, ripping half his shirt open to reveal his suit.

"His mother made it for him, witch, witches that dance at night in circles of black, like the stars dance in the sky, fucking witch!" screamed a very skinny pale blonde, who was soothed by a petit red headed girl.

"Sit anywhere you like, Clark. This is your home now." Said the woman he assumed was Sandi. And with that she went and joined the two girls on the sofa. They had a little Tv that was playing some soap, and all of them were absorbed. The men of the group were all guarding the door. The didn't seem very sane either. One was wearing pyjamas, and one was muttering to himself. The man with one eye stood in the middle of them just staring at Clark, chewing on something that could have been his own tongue. They were however, all armed.

Clark tried to go through his options in his head. He had no idea where they were. There was just this one room, so anything he did would be seen. Just one door, no windows. In fact it could be a basement. The walls were peeling and mouldy in the corners and there was a metal sink in the corner of the room with a very dusty mirror.

With shock, he realised he didn't know what to do. Lois would know… Oh god Lois, was she alright. Had they hurt her? He was too scared to speak to one of them. They were all crazy. They unsettled him all on mass in a room together, planning god knows what for him. He had to get out of there. How? Clark sat down and leaned against a wall, as far away as he could.

This wasn't like anything he had been through before. Luthor had kidnapped him to kill him. People had tried so many times. But there was something about the way they just continued to watch TV that scared him so much he couldn't think straight. This wasn't simple like saving Lois or escaping death. They didn't seem to want to do anything but keep him there. They weren't angry with him. In fact the two girls seemed to have no interest since the outburst, and he wasn't even sure if that was much. He felt completely hopeless. He knew he had to talk to them.

"What do you want from me?" He asked loudly, hoping Sandi would know he was talking to her.

She turned and looked at him, "Everyone knows Joni should have married Jack, not Dean," she said, as though it answered his question completely.

He sat back in silence now. The one eye man continued to glare at him.

**********

"Yes Jimmy, I will solve this case, jeez don't you have any faith in me," Lois exclaimed. "Have you seen Clark? He's not checked in with me all day, I'm getting worried."

"No sorry, I haven't, but you could ask Perry," Jimmy suggested.

"Yeah, okay."

Lois wandered over towards Perry's office, but stopped by Clark's desk when she saw a bunch of flowers and a card addressed to him. Knowing she probably shouldn't she opened the card, just too curious at who would be sending her husband flowers.

It read:

_Dear Clark, _

_Thank you for an amazing night. You really are a fantastic lover. _

_Must do it again soon._

_S_

_Xxx_

Lois' brain went dead for two second before she went storming into Perry's office.

"Have you seen Clark," she yelled a little too loudly.

"No honey I haven't," he hesitated, "Are you okay?"

She shoved the note at him and when he'd read it and looked at the murderous expression on her face he made her sit down.

"Now this could all be a horrible mistake. Don't go jumping to any conclusions until you see him. I can't believe he would ever cheat on you, he loves you."

Lois' eyes watered. "He didn't make it to dinner, he didn't come home and he hasn't been in to work. What else could it be," she said, a lot calmer now.

"Well I don't mean to make things worse, but you two do seem to get yourselfs into a lot of trouble," at the panic on her face he quickly said "Or maybe he is going to walk through those doors right now, with a perfectly reasonable explanation."

She didn't look too hopeful.

*********

Clark was bruised, bleeding, hands bound, sitting on a cold floor in a room with only one lamp and no other light, being stared at by an escaped mental patient with one eye. But he worried about Lois. Did she even know he was missing yet. He had no idea how long he had been out. In fact how did he pass out. How was he bleeding? They must have kryptonite. Which was making the chances of him escaping even slimmer. He had to do something now.

He stood up and moved slowly towards the door. No one even flinched. In fact when he was standing right next to one of the 'guards' the man closed his eyes and said 'Not listening, not listening,' before wetting his pants. It was the man with one eye he was more worried about.

Trying to get into their frame of mind, Clark said 'I need to go get a change of clothes,' and started towards the door. The one eyed man stuck his gun in Clark's back. "No, you don't." He said simply.

Clark took a second and then threw himself into the one eye. Sandi shrieked at this and her attention caught everyone elses. They all ran at him, knocking him over and piling on each other. There was no sense in their attempt to bring him down but it had worked, and Clark was completely pinned. The one eyed man picked himself up, and the gun and bashed Clark in the head with it's butt. He was out again.

********

Lois sat at home awake hugging a pillow. It was 2 in the morning and still no sign or word from Clark. The suspision rose in her like bile. Was this the real reason for his constantly running off. Did he lie to her sometimes. Pretend it was to save someone when actually he was having an affair?

But no… it didn't feel right. He was Clark, her Clark… she had to trust him. If he couldn't be trusted then no one in the whole world could. God she wished he were here right now, to hold her and tell her everything was alright. Where was he?


	2. Chapter 2

'Where am I?' Clark thought as he came too hazily. He could tell before he even opening his eyes that bright lights were shining on him, and so he opened them tentatively. He could see nothing but white, and he realized with a shock that he couldn't move his head. Cold metal restraints held it in place, as well as his arms and legs. He tried desperately to see as much as his eyes would let him. But he couldn't see anything.

Clark tested the restraints begging that his powers might be somewhat restored by now. He put all the effort he could into one arm and pushed up. It gave! Inch by Inch the metal began to bend.

That was when they opened the box. Clark's arm immediately dropped and he cried out from the pain that ripped through his body like fire. He clamped his mouth shut as more anguished sounds threatened to push their way to the surface, containing them to strangled moans.

Sandi came into view then, he head cocked like a pigeon, staring down at him quizzically. "That must hurt a lot," she said to someone who he couldn't see. His eyes were watering from the pain but he forced himself to stay awake.

"Now, Clark, this isn't going to be a pleasant process. But we need you to understand how serious we are. There will be no escaping. There will be no more fighting in my home. You'll understand it all soon enough, but for now you're going to have to be punished," Sandi explained to him.

Clark breathed loudly when the box was shut. Unfortunately that gave him the coherence to process what was happening. Some kind of metal head gear was placed on him, and the sound of a machine turning on sent waves of panic through him. Sandi seemed to notice the quickening of his breath and she patted him gently on the shoulder. "It's okay, it won't hurt… much"

The other man who she had been talking to now pressed a rubber cylinder between his teeth and secured it in place. Clark knew what this was. He'd written about the dangers of it, and how it should be banned as a form of treatment. But he'd never thought he'd be subjected to it. For one moment it occurred to him that for all the suffering and pain he tried to stop, he'd never really understood it. Then the man flipped the switch and his body convulsed from the electro shock therapy they were forcing upon him.

************

Polly was the newest member of the 'club.' Although member was a strange way to put it. She hadn't exactly signed herself up to be a nutcase. But the problem was , no one at home seemed to understand. How could they? How could they understand the torture?

When Sandi had first approached her she had thought that she was dangerous. But when she had told Polly about her ordeal, she knew that finally she had found someone who understood. That's why she had come to live with them. That's why she'd left her sister.

Her sister just kept trying to diagnose her. As thought putting a name on the things that were going on in her head would make them easier to deal with. But really it was the constant questions that were making her nuts. She just needed time, time to heal, with people who knew why.

She'd thought about sending a letter but she couldn't think how to excuse leaving her again. It was guilt that kept her silent. Her way of dealing seems to have been taking care of Jessie, who was much more unstable than she was. Nothing she said made any sense anymore, and she knew that if they didn't keep her here then she would be locked away in a padded cell for the rest of her life, alone. It was too horrible to think about. But that's the thing about 'normal' people. Anything that doesn't fit in their society is locked away and never thought about again. They label you, and stick you in the place they think you fit. It was wrong.

'So is this,' she thought as she watched the young hero being tortured with the very thing that scientists had once considered a cure for people like her. She didn't know how his brain worked. She didn't know how much of his memory would be gone. But she knew he was in pain and he didn't deserve it.

The muffled cries sent her into flashbacks. The man's big clammy hands held her down. She wriggled and struggled as he reached under her dress…

Polly snapped her eyes open and focused on the harsh reality before her. She could do something about this. She could stop this torture. This was not what she had signed on for, and the worst kind of person in this world is someone who sees pain and does nothing to stop it, she thought, remembering the time she had nearly escaped the man. She had been almost out of the alleyway onto the busy street. She had cried out as he grabbed her round the waist, and she'd seen heads turn. But they did not stop, didn't want to interfere with their busy day. She had been nothing more to them than a backwards glance and a shrug.

This man on the metal table, shaking with the after affects of the treatment, would not be that to her. She was going to get him help.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke on the cold floor again. His mind was filled with fog. Where was he? Why did he ache so much?... Who was he?

The last question made him feel cold on the inside. He couldn't remember his own name. What could he remember? He closed his eyes and focused. 'Lois'. The word sprang into his mind, but he didn't know what it meant. As though layers where lifting, an image came into view, and soon after that, he remembered the Daily Planet… His name was Clark Kent. Yes he remembered now.

He was filled with relief for a few moments. The idea that he would loose himself in this dark and empty place was more terrifying than any of the physical pain he'd just been subjected too.

He remembered how far away from all of them he was. Lois… God she must be going insane. But then again, had it been long enough for anyone to notice? He shook that thought out of his mind. Henderson and Perry and Lois and Jimmy… none of them would wait long before getting worried. They'd be searching for him.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the little red head creep up to him. She put a finger on her mouth signalling silence, and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Superman," she said, with determination in her words.

Clark frowned. "Superman? Why are you calling me that,' he asked, quite obviously confused.

"I know you don't like admitting it, but don't you think it's a bit late," she said, pointing at his ripped shirt.

He looked sceptical and then glanced down at the 'S' shield she was pointing at. His eyes lingered there a moment before looking up at her in dismay. "I…I… Why am I wearing this thing under my clothes."

His voice was growing frantic and louder, and so she put a hand on his mouth. She knew from the fear in his eyes that he didn't remember. Electro shock was such a dangerous tool to the human brain… who knew the effects it would have his. It seemed ironic that what made him different was the first thing to go.

She removed her hands and regarded him gently. "I'm going to get you out of here," she once again reassured, and she stood up quickly. Clark watched a one eyed man glaring at the girl. He grabbed her arm and said something angrily to her, but she waved him off and sat back down next to a young blonde girl who was scratching at the walls.

Clark looked back down at his chest, knowing now that perhaps he had lost more of himself than he realised. He thought of Lois and new he had to just hang on. She'd find him. They always found each other,

********

"When I find him, he's dead… Well that's if he's not in a ditch somewhere right now, which is statistically much less likely than just accepting he's a lying cheating scum of the earth MAN, who doesn't even have the decency to tell me to my face when he's found another women who…" Lois rambled.

"Lois," Perry barked. They were sat in his office.

Her mouth hung open for a few seconds before she accepted his call for silence. She glanced back down at the letter she had found in his desk drawer last night. She hadn't been able to resist. He'd been gone for 24 hours and there seemed to be no good reason for it. No major disasters on the news, no sightings of Superman, no celebrity golf tournaments to go to. He was just gone. And now it seemed she knew even more about the mysterious 'S' who had sent him the flowers.

The woman was not shy. That was for sure. Lois didn't want to accept that Clark would ever do this to her, but after everything that had happened in her life, how could she deny it. Her dad had been a cheat, Claude had cheated her out of her first big story… and Lex! Well he'd been the worst liar in the whole world.

Clark? Well hadn't he lied to her for years? Hadn't their relationship started with deception? It was only fitting that after everything that had been through together, he would drop her for this other women.

"Lois," Perry said, slightly more softly, but still with enough of an edge to bring her out of her thoughts. "I think this stinks."

She gave him her best sarcastic look, and he continued.

"I know Clark. And I know how much he loves you. There is absolutely no way this is happening. There must be some other explanation, and all we need is to find Clark so that he can give it," Perry explained.

"But what if…"

"No, I won't here it. No speculation. We find him, and we ask him. Then we will know," He declared. "Now when was the last time you saw him, and do you know where he was going?"

Yes she knew where he was going. He was going off to save people from a collapsing building. But she couldn't tell Perry that. No matter how angry she was right now, she wasn't going to break that trust. Maybe Perry was right. Maybe she should try to find him, after all, investigating was something she was good at.

"He was going to… run an errand. He was supposed to meet me at The Blue Palm, and he rang and said he'd be a little late. I waited a while, but I wasn't just going to sit there like some pathetic house wife.... I just figured he had got caught up in a story or something," she half lied.

"Well then that's where we start. Find out if he ever made it to the restaurant, and if he didn't we check out where he might have been looking for this 'story'," Perry said, but something about the way he emphasized 'story' made Lois frown a little at her editor. Sometimes she wondered how much he had figured out on his own. He'd always said that he didn't become editor of the daily planet because he could yodel.

*************

The staff at The Blue Palm really had felt sorry for her. They made sure to ask everyone if they had seen her husband, and appeared sincere in their apologies that he had gone. But it only made her more and more frustrated, as she could see the assumption in their eyes that he had run off.

Well that just wasn't acceptable. How dare they assume that! Only she was allowed to think badly of him. Yes it was irrational, but Lois had found accepting her own logic was the only way to avoid disaster.

She was no closer to finding him. No closer to an answer. She stepped out the front door and noticed one of the Kitchen workers disappearing round a corner. On instinct, she followed him into the alleyway, making him jump out of his skin when he turned around.

"Sorry," she said sweetly, "I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, I'm looking for my husband."

"Ah, yeah, you're the women who got stood up," the young guy said flippantly, regretting it immediately when he saw her teeth clench. "How can I help you miss?"

"I was just wondering if you saw him that night, or if you saw anything strange at all. Do you know what he looks like?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've seen the posters, The hottest team in town," he smiled. He was a cute kid, probably about Jimmy's age. He frowned in recognition. "Wait, could these be his?" he asked, producing a pair of glasses that made Lois whole body go numb. She took them from the boys hand slowly and turned them over. She would recognise those glasses any day, but the scratched 'CK' on the right ear rest confirmed it.

How had he lost his glasses in the alley way outside the restaurant?

Could it have been in the throws of passion with this mystery women? No, not Clark, his glasses were much more than they seemed and there is no way he would willingly walk out into the street without them.

The glasses had a thin crack down the left eye piece that caused Lois to start looking around for more.

The boy shrugged and carried on with his work, not wanting to get involved. Lois knelt down to touch the ground where she had seen something that the boy had obviously missed. Blood.

********

Polly waited until everyone was asleep. Mr Kent seemed to have been absorbed in his own pain and thoughts after she left him. No one addressed him at all through the day, which seemed a torture in itself. She knew what came next, and there was probably no way she could get him out before it happened. She just hoped they could bring him back afterwards.

No one was watching her. They trusted her completely. They would let anyone in unless they knew they wouldn't try to escape. But they hadn't counted on the semblance of sanity that she had managed to retain. Through all the torture and nightmares she was still her.

Getting out of the door had been easy. She had slipped out without one-eye noticing and was now sprinting down the old dirt path. She didn't know how far away she was from civilization. Sandi had them all blindfolded for the trip. She said it was so that we wouldn't be tempted.

After about 30 minutes of walking, she breathed a sigh of relief. There was a phone box! But she didn't have any money… It'd have to be a collect call. Polly tried her sister's number, but there was no answer no matter how persistent she was. She tried her mother, but there was nothing there either. Polly had no idea what the time was, but the darkness of the night suggested they were probably all asleep. Running out of options, Polly looked around desperately.

She spotted an advert behind the phone and couldn't believe what she saw. There was the smiling face of the man she had snuck out to rescue. The picture showed him and his partner at the Daily Planet. And there was a phone number!

Quickly she dialled the Daily Planet. She just hoped someone in the building was working late.

*********

It was 2.00 in the morning, but Jimmy wasn't going to let his girlfriend down. They had been dating for 6 months now, which for him was a long time. He never seemed to be able to hold onto anyone, but Anne had blown him away. She was gorgeous and passionate. She was a doctor at Metropolis Hospital, and most amazingly of all, she actually seemed to like him.

When she had told him about her sister, he'd known it wasn't an easy thing to talk about. Anne seemed to feel responsible for what happened to her sister. They had been together in the park when Polly had been snatched. Of course it's silly to blame yourself, but people always do.

He'd not stopped working on it since. He kept staring at the woman – Sandi Payne. Before her ordeal she had been so pretty. It truly was a tragedy. But if she was somehow responsible for the other missing people, then she had to be stopped.

His eyes were drooping but sprang straight open when he heard a phone from Lois' desk. Who is ringing Lois at 2.00 in the morning? Knowing he should mind his own business, he scooted over to her desk so that he could hear the message as it came through.

Nothing. The person had hung up. He was almost turned around to go back to his desk when it rang again. It rang for 10 rings but the person hung up before the message kicked in. Whoever it was they sure seemed persistent, he thought as the phone began ringing again. The noise filled the empty room, and he decided Lois wouldn't mind if he took a message for her. Just to stop the insistent ringing.

"Hello, Lois Lane's desk, James Olsen speaking," he said politely.

"Jimmy?" Said a quiet voice, "Are you the Jimmy my sister is dating?"

"Polly," Jimmy said with excitement and shock. "Where are you? My God everyone has been so worried about you, where have you been, where are you now?"

Polly sighed at the man's ramblings. He had seemed very keen to please her sister when they'd met, but there was something nice about him.

"Jimmy, you have to listen to me okay. Clark Kent has been kidnapped by Sandi Payne and some of the others at the place I was staying. They are hurting him. They say they want to make him crazy too… I think he may have put one of them in Jail, but the rest are just following Sandi's orders. She thinks we need more people on our side," Polly explained it all, feeling like a weight were being lifted.

Jimmy let all the information soak in, making his panic levels rise with every sentence.

"I'm so sorry," Polly said, crying, "I thought she was just like me, but she's not. I don't like what she's doing, and Mr Kent doesn't deserve to be hurt like we were. You have to help him."

"Polly, it's okay, you've done the right thing. Just tell me where you are," Jimmy said reassuringly.

"We are about 30 minutes from this phone box, I don't know if you can trace it or not, but you have to find us. I'm going back in… If she finds out I'm gone she might hurt Jessie. Just hurry," she said, and with that she hung up the phone.

_Hope you liked the updates! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this story going, but I've just been incapable of writing :lol: More coming soon, Reviews would be lovely ___


End file.
